Omegle: Sam and Jared
by CallMeEm
Summary: I wrote this on Omegle with a stranger! Rated K to be extra extra safe, but only for some kissing :P Please read!


**Hey guys! Just a little preface, I wrote this on Omegle with a stranger! The italicized bits are his/her lines, the normal ones are mine! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Samantha Chambers, long black hair, dark brown eyes, 5'1, lean build, sixth year Slytherin, keeper, animagus (panther), rather nice unlike the rest of her house- It was almost midnight and the night was warm and clear. Sam walked across the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch. She'd been having trouble sleeping lately and had grown a habit of going for late night walks. She climbed up to the stands and sat down on one of the benches overlooking the pitch. The breeze was cool and seemed to help her clear her mind, though the moment wasn't long lived because someone walked up and sat down next to her. _

"Hey, stranger," the person said, looking at her. She turned, and saw her crush, Jared McKinnon, with his angular features, light brown hair, and light green eyes.

_"Hey Jared." she said, with a smile and a slight blush. "What are you doing out?"_

"Couldn't sleep. You?" he asked.

_"Same here." she shrugged and looked at him._

"Can I ask you for some advice?" he said, thankful that the dim light his his blush.

_"Of course." She shifted so she was facing him. "Ask away."_

"Well, see," he started, "there's this girl I like. And I'm wondering how to ask her out."

_"Oh," she said, a little crestfallen. "Well, what kind of a relationship do you two have now?"_

"I think we're friends," Jared said, looking around.

_"Then you should tell her how you feel, or ask her how she feels about you."_

"But I'm scared. I don't think she likes me, and I don't want to get rejected," he replied, biting his lip. He wasn't used to being so honest with someone.

_"Then use one of the school owls and ask her who she likes, that way she won't know its you asking. Then you can find out how she feels."_

Okay, thanks," he said, smiling and getting up. "I'm feeling sort of tired now, so I'm going to head on to bed. See you tomorrow!" And with that he left Sam to her thoughts.

_"Good bye." she said and watched him walk off. 'That was weird.' she thought, no one usually asked her for advice._

**~The next day~**

Jared got up feeling well rested, which was odd considering the amount of sleep he had gotten. He got up, changed into his robes, and headed to the owlery to send his letter. After that was done, he went to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table.

_Sam woke up and got dressed as well put on some eyeliner and walked out to the Great Hall for some breakfast. She felt surprisingly awake considering she wasn't able to go to bed until a couple of hours ago._

"Hey, Sam," he greeted at she walked past him to the other end of the table, where all get friends were.

_"Hey Jared." she smiled as she walked past. She took a seat between some of her friends just as the mail started to come in._

Jared watched anxiously as a tawny owl swooped in and dropped a letter right in front of Sam. This had felt like a good idea earlier that morning, but now he wasn't so sure.

_She looked at it curiously and picked it up and opened it. She read it over twice before she realized and looked down the table at him._

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged, feeling his blood rise up to his cheeks. What she did would decide something big for him. He wasn't sure what, yet, but he knew it deep down.

_She blushed furiously and grinned. She pointed to him as her answer to the question._

Jared felt so happy he thought his heart would burst. She said yes! She did like him! But... now what? Is he supposed to kiss her? Oh, he hoped he was supposed to kiss her. But he didn't want to scare her off. He settled on walking over to her and hugging her.

_She hugged him and looked him in the eyes. 'Kiss me!' she thought hoping he would._

As he looked into her eyes, he felt a spark of confidence. Why shouldn't he kiss her? They were dating, right? Making good use of this spark, he leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against hers.

_A couple of their house mates wolf whistled at them as she kissed him back._

He broke the kiss momentarily to shout at them, before returning and deepening the kiss. Oh, he had wanted to do this for so long.

_She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest._

"Mr. McKinnon, Miss Chambers, I do not believe this is an appropriate time and place to do this," said someone behind them. Jared pulled back and turned to face Professor McGonagall, flushing.

_"Sorry Professor, we got a bit excited." Sam apologized, her face as red as his._

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly before retreating back to the teachers' table. Jared kissed Sam one more on the cheek before returning to sit with his friends. He just kissed Samantha Chambers! And got in trouble for it! His heart was pounding, but in a good way. He ran his hand through his hair and fixed a plate full of food.

_She sat back down by her friends who were staring at them with open mouths. She had a grin plastered to her face. Jared just kissed her, JARED just kissed HER. She pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't still asleep and was happy to know she wasn't._

Jared spent the rest of the day thinking about her, and got house points taken because of it! A little after lunch Jared headed to the Quidditch pitch for some fresh air. When he got there he found Sam taking with some if her friends and laughing. 'She's so beautiful when she laughs,' he thought, subconsciously grinning.

_One of her friends spotted him and gave said something to her with a smirk. She turned, smiled at him and walked over._

"Hey, stranger," he said, referencing the night before, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

_"Hey." she smiled at him and kissed him back._

"I was thinking, this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to go grab a butterbeer somewhere," he said, snaking his arm around her waist.

_"Butterbeer sounds good." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck._

He kissed her again, and grabbed her hips, swinging her around.

_She laughed lightly as he did so. She leaned in and kissed him back._

"Oi! Get a room!" one of her friends shouted, but he just kissed her even more to annoy them.

_She flipped them off to annoy them as well but they just laughed and walked off._

He put her down, chuckling, and ran off towards the other end of the pitch, calling out from over his shoulder, "Betcha can't beat me!"

_"No fair!" she laughed and ran after him. "You cheated!"_

"It's only cheating if there are rules!" he retorted, pushing himself even more when he saw her catching up to him.

_She speed up to try and catch up with him. "It's still cheating!"_

"Okay, maybe so, but," he said, leaping over the white line that marked the boundaries, "I win."

_"Its only winning if there's a designated ending point." she smirked and slowed to a stop next to him._

"It's still winning," he mocked, but then smiled.

_"Touche." she chuckled. "But you still won by cheating."_

Jared grinned mischievously, pecking her on both cheeks and then on the lips, before saying a goodbye and going back to his classes.  
She smiled and headed to the locker rooms to dress out for Quidditch practice.

~19 years later~

_Sam and Jared walked through the train station with their son, taking him to platform 9 3/4 for his first year at Hogwarts. Sam pushed his trolley with his trunk and owl._

"Now, don't get into _too_ much trouble, but make sure to do something small every now and then all you have something to tell your kids," said Jared, ruffling his son's black hair that was so much like his mother's.

_"But I don't want to have any kids yet dad." he said and looked up with light green eyes exactly like his father's._

No, no," he chuckled. "I mean when you're a grown-up."

_"Oh," he said with sudden realization. Sam smiled at him. "But be sure to pull some good pranks." she added._

Suddenly the train whistle blew, signaling that last call for boarding. "All right, do your homework!" Jared called, lifting his son's trunk onto the train.

_"Don't make too many enemies, and have fun." Sam said hugging their son goodbye, and kissed him on top of the head._

"I know, I know, mum," says the little one, rolling his eyes. Jared snorted as their kid disappeared into the train.

_"I'm going to miss him." Sam said taking Jared's hand and stood close to him._

"Me too," he agreed, kissing his wife on the forehead. "But if he's anything like his mother he'll be absolutely fine."

_"And in a lot of trouble." she laughed and watched as the train started to pull out of the station._

* * *

**Alright, so, let me start off by saying that I am so, so sorry and I feel absolutely awful. I said I would have a Fremione one-shot up and I didn't. But to be honest, I had a huge bout of writer's block. Anyway, please let me know if you find a typo, I know there are PLENTY and I want to fix them! Okay, now that I apologized, I swear I'll get the Fremione up as soon as I finish it, and the new Dusty chapter, too! And I've decided that I can do personalized one-shots, too. If you want a certain couple, or an OC one-shot, please go to my profile and look for the story titled "Personalized One-shots." Thank you if you ask, and leave a review in the doobly-doo! (Anyone? No? Okay ._.) I promise to try to update faster in the future! Love all of you who still have hope in me! Thank you so much! :D ~Em**


End file.
